


Final Resting Place

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser, Jonathan “Black Jack” Randall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Final Resting Place

This is our final resting place

My enemy’s and mine

Where vengeance met its end

And heart and blood surrendered

We are vanquished, we two

A fading pallor on the ground

And only death

Stands triumphant


End file.
